


In These Arms

by sparksy00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Canon Compliant, Depressed Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I consider it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksy00/pseuds/sparksy00
Summary: Facing another long night, Dean finds comfort in the only place he can.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	In These Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling kinda down today, so I wrote some Destiel to try and make myself feel a little better. Hope it can do the same for you!

If asked to put a name to his feelings, there were a lot of emotions Dean would list. Anger, frustration, exhaustion, regret, the possibilities were endless. The whole world had gone to shit. Between Chuck and the monsters... it seemed like everywhere he turned there were monsters. After all, not all monsters were the creature kind. Dean just needed it all to stop. Sometimes it felt like he was Atlas, holding up the sky, except that the people he was trying to save kept throwing weights on top of him. The burden was unbearable.

Some nights it hit him harder than others. Tonight, it seemed, was one of those nights. Dean had felt it coming and had sequestered himself away in his room, prepared for a night of finding comfort in his trusty friend Jack Daniels. He was just so tired. One thing after another with no end in sight and zero recognition that they'd done anything. Dean wasn't a vain person and he didn't need validation from others, but was it too much to ask that just one person understood what he and the others went through on a daily basis? The sacrifices and the losses. The scars and the hurts that went so much deeper than skin. Dean didn't even want a win or a solution to appear; he just wanted to rest. To be able to face a day with no expectations, with no fight just to see another sunrise. Dean just wanted to be able to close his eyes without fear. Without fear of what he'd see when he let darkness overtake him. Without fear of what might happen while he was asleep. So much can happen in so little time. So many people he could lose in just a blink of an eye.

_Too soft, too weak. This is what happens when you let people in. Cut them out, it's the only way you can ever be free._

Whether the voice was John or Alistair or Dean's own twisted mind, it didn't matter. A warmer voice began growing in his head, slowly drowning out the harsh words.

_Your love makes you strong. It makes you good. It's what sets you above the rest of them. It is what will be Chuck's downfall._

Now that voice, Dean knew. Without opening his eyes, Dean knew he was no longer alone. Not in his room, not in his head. A gentle hand settled on his shoulder and Dean let out a soft sigh of relief. The touch grounded him, brought him back to the present.

Dean blinked his eyes open and immediately sank into the sea of blue that was waiting for him. He didn't need to use words, not now. He felt Cas slowly maneuver them so that Dean was laying against his chest, tucked under a blanket and into Cas' arms. This was his respite, his safety from the world. Here, Dean could breathe, could close his eyes and not worry, because his angel would be there when he awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism and other feedback are always welcome!


End file.
